Jawanbokikai
Jawanbokikai is a big buff oni dude from Shutendoji who works for Yonen Majari and Professor Kitani. He 1st shows up in OVA 2 after a tiny Kitani confronts Jiro Shutendo and Yusuke Shiratori. Jawanbokikai grabs em from behind in a chokehold and they start blacking out but Rikki and Koyayashi clothesline him off em. he recovers easy and they all run rom him. Naojiro Oyama uses a genade to kill him from the trees like that monkey in sonic 2 and 3. he comes back for the final battle against the cult covered in bandages as a band aid will fix being blown apart by a grenade and uses 23 chain sickles. he fights Jiro and kills that nerdy guy who I cant find the name of but has some psychic powers or w/e. then Jiro uses a saber name of light or his blade made of ki or w/e and slags him with a shot to where his womb would be if he was a chick (unless oni are hermaphrodites in which case, it was in the womb). and then... he died... ahhhhhhhhhh! but his son who was not seen in the ova 2, was watching from somewhere and saw Jiro slag him and vowed revenge. he spend 100 years brooding and got cyberized into a cyborg who went into space known as... the Iron Kaiser!! So its basically Johnny Morris from Castlevania Bloodlines to Quincy Morris in Bram Stokers Dracula. He was voiced by Charles CAMPBELL in the dub who also did lance in Appleseed XIII, king fritz in attack on titan, Nobunaga (the warlord) in Black Lion, demons and workers in devil hunter Yohko, Bobby (Shopkeeper; Edolas); Eisenwald Wizard (ep 6); Galuna Demon (ep 18); Shop Keeper (ep 1); Townsfolk (ep 15); Wakaba (Edolas); Wakaba Mine; Wingfish (ep 9) in fairy tale (which I never saw but I hear has babes), Edison; Giolio Comanche (eps 15, 30); Han (ep 18); Tank Officer in fma brotherhood (which I never saw but liked the 1st anime), creature sounds in Getter Robo: Armageddon, Animation Checker; Animator C; Father; Narrator; Track Announcer in golden boy (dat had babes), soldier and parrot in Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water(which has a really good sega genesis game), Announcer; Movie Actor in neon genesis evangelion (gayyyyyy!), Senpachi Iso in ninja resurrection (that has naecrophililia!!!!), Bartender (ep 517); Carne (FUNimation); Male Customer C (FUNimation; ep 21); Zenny (eps 136-138) in the funimation dub of one piece(which isn't as entertaining as da 4kids one), viper in Sgt. Frog, Lloyd Zimmerman, Oyama and Raiko Minamoto in Shutendoji, thug 1 in Tekken: The Motion Picture (such a vital character), Frog Soldier; Minotauros; Pell; Reporter (ep 1); Vewon in dragon ball super (gt is better!!), North Supreme Kai in dbz kai (the 90s dub was better), alexander boyd in EUREKA SEVEN AO (like, Adults Only?? I mean Talho got pregnant so...), burglar in Goblin Slayer, old man owl in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie(not the live action one), Octopus Seller in Variable Geo (back when games and anime had babes), Toshio in Yuri!!! on Ice (isn't that a queer anime??) and chairman in prison school (don't drop da soap!!)(Too late!!) and I cant find who was his Japanese voice. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Deceased